


Skin and bones

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sera del suo diciassettesimo compleanno, parecchie ore dopo la fine della festa a sorpresa che gli altri mutanti della scuola le hanno organizzato, Logan si materializza in camera sua con un pacchetto malamente incartato tra le mani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and bones

**Author's Note:**

> — Scritta per il COW-T#3 @ maridichallenge, missione 1, prompt "pelle" #TEAMSUTHIFTW  
> — Scritta anche per il p0rn fest#6 @ fanfic_italia, prompt “X-MEN (MOVIEVERSE) Logan/Marie, toccare” + Bramafest e per 500themes_ita, prompt #14. Tocco Sconsiderato.  
> — Non so quanti anni abbia Rogue nei film, facciamo finta che siano quindici/sedici e che questa cosa avvenga uno/due anni dopo il primo film, così magari mi sento un po' meno pedofila.

La sera del suo diciassettesimo compleanno, parecchie ore dopo la fine della festa a sorpresa che gli altri mutanti della scuola le hanno organizzato, Logan si materializza in camera sua con un pacchetto malamente incartato tra le mani.

Rogue lo accetta, un po' stupita e un po' divertita, ma soprattutto emozionata — così tanto che nemmeno Logan (notoriamente non il mutante più ricettivo nei confronti delle emozioni altrui) può fingere di non notarlo, quindi sbuffa e mugugna tra i denti qualcosa a proposito di donne con la brutta tendenza a trasformarsi in femminucce.

Una volta rimossi i due strati di carta e i tredici di nastro adesivo, la scatola che Rogue si ritrova tra le mani si rivela essere una di quelle belle scatole dall'aspetto fine ed elegante, con quell'odore particolare, tipico di un negozio molto alla moda e molto costoso, e nella testa di Rogue si forma immediatamente l'immagine paradossale di Logan — il suo rozzo, sporco e, al suo meglio, incivile Logan — che entra in un posto del genere. 

Ed è consapevole del fatto che dovrebbe forse sentirsi un pochino in colpa, dal momento che, a causa sua, da qualche parte in quella città ci sono probabilmente un paio di commesse terrorizzate per la vita, ma a dire il vero quell'idea la diverte ancora di più dell'immaginarsi Logan in una boutique d'alta moda.

Eppure c'è andato, e c'è andato per lei, e questo è di sicuro qualcosa di cui andare fieri —avendo magari l'accortezza di evitare di vantarsi con altri della cosa, dato che Logan è capace di un numero limitatissimo di atti di gentilezza, e con questo regalo ha probabilmente esaurito la quota mensile a lei destinata.

Curiosa, ben consapevole dell'insofferenza dell'altro, Rogue si decide infine a lasciar perdere quelle elucubrazioni (divertenti, ma anche inquietanti) e ad aprire il suo regalo di compleanno.

All'interno dell'elegante scatola, dunque, trova un paio di guanti di seta.

Sono neri, lunghi fino al gomito, bellissimi ed eleganti. Sono perfetti.

Ma qualche istante più tardi — dopo diversi gridolini entusiasti e ringraziamenti sconnessi, che Logan accetta con un altro grugnito seccato — scopre che la vera magia sta nella sensazione che le provocano al tatto. La seta intorno alle sue dita è come una seconda pelle: leggera, quasi impalpabile, le permette di toccare e di  _sentire_  quello che sta toccando.

Ci mette qualche minuto a capacitarsene appieno, e nel frattempo continua ad accarezzarsi il volto e le braccia, a tastare i tessuti dei suoi abiti e ad avvolgersi ciocche di capelli tra le dita.

È quasi la stessa sensazione che prova sulla pelle nuda, ed è incredibile.

Non si fida, però. Non subito. Non è quella la prova importante, non è se stessa che brama di toccare.

Si avvicina a Logan — che per tutto il tempo è rimasto a fissarla impassibile, con le braccia incrociate al petto — e tende una mano guantata con la stessa esitazione con cui punterebbe un'arma. Le due cose non sono poi così differenti, in fondo.

Logan non si sottrae al suo tocco, anzi fa un passo avanti, come per invitarla a provare. A provar _lo_ , anzi.

«Coraggio, ragazzina», l'apostrofa poi, con un mezzo sorriso. Rogue aggrotta la fronte in un'espressione concentrata, inspira e trattiene un gran sorso d'aria, ed infine tende le mani verso di lui. 

Solo quando i suoi polpastrelli toccano effettivamente il volto di Logan e lui non ricade a terra contorcendosi, Rogue si concede di respirare di nuovo. Quella è la vera prova.

Inizia ad accarezzargli il viso con dita attente, amando la sensazione ruvida delle guance ispide di barba, indugia tra le pieghe delle piccole rughe intorno agli occhi e alla bocca, poi si alza in punta di piedi per potergli accarezzare la fronte e i capelli.

La magia non sparisce come una deludente illusione, ma rimane lì, fissata nella pelle, nelle centinaia di terminazioni nervose che, dopo tanto tempo, riescono di nuovo a fremere senza provocare dolore ad altri, senza cioè che il suo potere si metta di mezzo, come la maledizione che fin dall'inizio si è rivelato essere.

È strano il silenzio che li circonda. È strana anche quella vicinanza, quell'intimità improvvisa e così intensa, e Rogue se ne rende conto, ma non può fare nulla per alleggerire la situazione. Non  _vuole_  fare nulla, anzi.

Racchiuse nel loro involucro di seta, le sue mani si muovono quasi automaticamente ad esplorare il corpo dell'uomo che le sta di fronte e che ancora si sforza di non reagire, nonostante sia chiaro, ormai, che quel contatto non lascia indifferente nemmeno lui.

Sfiorandolo appena con l'indice, Rogue segue affascinata il soffice rilievo di una vena pulsante, che dal lato del collo scende fino alla gola e alla fossetta appena sopra lo sterno, e poi con le altre dita scivola ancora più in basso, oltre il colletto della camicia, e ancora la sensazione ruvida del suo petto villoso la fa rabbrividire di piacere.

Slaccia con facilità il primo bottone dalla sua asola e infila la mano nella sua camicia, aprendola lentamente, fino a far aderire l'intera superficie del palmo al suo petto, in modo da poter sentire l'irrigidirsi dei muscoli di lui sotto il suo tocco.

E Logan, a quel punto, sembra non riuscire più a resistere. Abbandonata la finzione della quieta indifferenza, le stringe i fianchi con le mani e se la tira contro, fino a quando i loro corpi non aderiscono quasi perfettamente l'uno con l'altra.

Vorrebbe baciarla — Rogue lo capisce immediatamente dal modo in cui inclina la testa —, ma lei riesce a fermarlo in tempo, posandogli una mano sulla bocca.

"Marie...", mormora lui, quasi a rimproverarla, ma Rogue non vuole rovinare quel momento. Già quel semplice tocco è abbastanza sconsiderato, andare oltre sarebbe pura follia. Mai come in questo caso, i limiti sono molto più che definiti e molto peggio che invalicabili.

E poi scoprire di riuscire anche a dare piacere con le proprie mani e il proprio corpo, è già abbastanza per lei: non è costretta a negare quello che le è negato. Ed è per questo che lascia scivolare la mano ancora più in basso, verso il primo bottone dei jeans sdruciti di Logan. Ma a quel punto lui la blocca, e quanto gli costi quel gesto lei può leggerglielo benissimo negli occhi, quando infine rialza il volto per incontrare il suo sguardo.

Logan non dice niente, ma i suoi pensieri sono ovvi, e si riflettono chiaramente in quelli di lei.

_(Tu sei troppo piccola, e io sono troppo vecchio. Tu sei troppo innocente, e io non ricordo cosa sia l'innocenza. Tu pensi di essere innamorata, ma io so di volerti_ _bene)._

Ci ha pensato anche lei. Ci ha pensato tanto.

Ma non è il  _pensare_  che conta adesso. Adesso conta il poter _toccare_. Anche se solo attraverso un velo di seta.

Rogue si fa di nuovo avanti, con un'audacia che non credeva di avere, e gli si preme contro, nascondendo il volto nella sua camicia, ben attenta a non toccarlo se non con la mano che, di nuovo, riprende la sua lenta discesa.

«Lasciamelo fare», sussurra piano, con tono quasi di preghiera.

E a quel punto Logan non può che lasciaglielo fare, ovviamente, ma le trattiene l'altra mano nella sua e comincia ad accarezzarla nello stesso modo attento — forse solo leggermente più ruvido — con cui lei gli ha tastato il volto.

Rogue sorride contro la sua spalla, assaporando la sensazione di altre dita intrecciate alle proprie, e dopo aver fatto saltare qualche altro bottone riesce infine ad insinuare la mano all'interno dei suoi boxer. Esita per qualche momento, con gli occhi chiusi e mordendosi le labbra, poi lo stringe delicatamente tra le dita, massaggiandolo, accarezzandolo, trovando sempre più piacevole il frenetico pulsare del membro di lui sotto il suo tocco inesperto.

Logan intanto geme piano — un suono basso e gorgogliante, pieno di appagamento — e la sua presa su di lei si fa un po' più vigorosa, probabilmente come reazione alla frustrazione di non poterla toccare a sua volta.

«Va bene così», lo rassicura lei, con un filo di voce così sottile che fatica lei stessa ad udirlo.

E va davvero bene così. C'è un letto alle loro spalle, ma ne rimangono ben lontani. Anche quello fa parte dei limiti, simulacro — in quel momento più che mai — delle cose che Rogue non può avere, non importa quanto le desideri.

Quel pensiero però non la rattrista come al solito. Non in quel momento, almeno.

In quel momento c'è solo Logan: Logan che la tiene tra le braccia, Logan che può toccare, Logan che — nonostante i dubbi, nonostante i probabili futuri problemi, e nonostante le probabili commesse terrorizzate —, le ha fatto uno dei regali più belli che potesse immaginare.  



End file.
